renegadesmarissameyerfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Everhart
Max Everhart is a honorary member of Sketch's Team. Early Life Max was born with a very powerful ability which caused him to grow up in quarantine. Because of this, his parents, who were both Roaches, threw him into a river at just two weeks old. However, in a stroke of luck, Captain Chromium happened to see this and saved Max from his death. Being invincible, Max’s abilities didn’t work on him, so he took him back to Renegade Headquarters. From there, Max grew up in a homely quarantine, where he wasn’t able to harm any other prodigies. When he met Adrian Everhart, he began creating a scale model of the city in his home, using Adrian’s unique sketching abilities to make the buildings. Involvement Book 1: Renegades Max lives in quarantine by himself without any contact with anyone besides his father Captain Chromium and scientists who draw blood from him while wearing hazmat suits. Adrian treats him like a brother and spends his time making glass structures of the city through the glass quartine walls for Max. Late in the night while Max practiced using the ability telekinesis which he has taken from Ace Anarchy Nova catches him which startles him and causes him to fall on top of a pointed building from his glass city. Nova rushes into the quarantine unaware of the danger Max has towards her. Adrian, upon seeing Nova rush inside the quarantine rushes to save Nova from Max. After the incident, Max took some of Nova's power making him sleep less. He also took a portion of Adrian's ability, but the ability is too weak for Max to actually use efficiently. Adrian made a dinosaur named Turbo for Max to prove he hadn't lost his ability. Book 2: Archenemies Near the end of Archenemies Max is trying to steal the helmet back from Nightmare/Nova and during the fight he ends up being stabbed by Frostbite when she was trying to hit Nova. To save him Nova forces Frostbite to give up her powers to Max so that he can stanch the bleeding. Adrian sees Nightmare leaning over Max and assumes that she is trying to kill him. Adrian takes Max to the hospital where they give him a non-prodigy healer to help him. [[Book 3: Supernova|Book 3: Supernova]] Max is first mentioned when Sketch's Team is surveying the damage done to Renegades Headquarters. Ruby comforts Adrian by saying that Max is a strong kid and that he'll be fine. He is later seen in the hospital by Adrian, who has been sneaking in to visit him. Adrian says that even though he was already small, he look even smaller in the hospital bed. Appearance Max has sand-blond hair that curls and thick eyebrows. He is ten years old. He's described to be very small for his age. Personality Max is a quiet boy who is lonely due to being confined in a quarantine. He is described to be quite serious for his age and seen to be very smart. Description by Merissa Meyerhttp://renegades.universeofmarissameyer.com/characters/ "Max looks like a normal kid, but really he is anything but. His powers are officially listed as classified, but whatever they are, they are strong enough to have kept him in quarantine his whole life. Some say he’s dangerous. Others say he’s valuable. Either way, he is an honorary member of Adrian’s Renegade squad." Abilities and Skills *'Absorption:' Max possesses the ability to slowly take the powers from prodigies near him. If he were to stay near a prodigy for very long, he would completely absorb their ability and leave the other powerless. During Supernova, Max looses his Absorption and all the abilities he stole along with it. **'Metal Manipulation and Melding:' Taken from his parents, Max can use bio-fusion to mix any two elements he wishes, including living organisms. He can mix carbon and compressed air pressure in space to create diamonds or mix two animals to create a beast-like creature. His Metal Manipulation allows him to shape, and levitate any creation he melds. **'Artwork Genesis:' Max got this ability from Adrian Everhart. He can animate anything he draws and can make his drawing come off the paper, although his powers aren't nearly as strong as Adrian's. **'Telekinesis:' His ability to move objects was taken from Ace Anarchy. **'Invisibility:' From Simon Westwood, Max is able to turn invisible. **'Insomnia:' It is said in the book that Max might've gotten mild insomnia from Nova Artino while she was in his quarantine. In the deleted scene in Anarchists (from the Barnes and Noble Exclusive edition), he put Adrian to sleep briefly. **'Ice Control: '''In Archenemies, Max inherits all of Genissa Clark's (previously known as Frostbite) ability of ice control. **'Tranquilization:' In [[Book 3: Supernova|Book 3: ''Supernova]], Max shows that he took some of Nova's tranquilization power (from when she was in the quarantine in Renegades) when Adrian and Max escape the hospital, and Max accidentally puts a nurse to sleep. Equipment Weapons Other Equipment Relationships Hugh Everhart Max and Hugh are very close as Hugh (for the longest time) was the only person that Max could be around (besides non-prodigies). Hugh is like a father to Max and they care for each other a lot. When Max is injured, Hugh is the only one who could visit him in Hospital. He is seen crying in the [[Book 3: Supernova|Book 3: Supernova]] preview. Simon Westwood Even though he could never hold Max, the two are close. Max loves Simon even if he can't be around him without threatening Simon's ability. When Simon first tries the Vitality Charm the two share a very close moment where they can hug each other for the first time. Adrian Everhart Max was the first person to figure out that Adrian was the Sentinel. The two are basically brothers and Adrian often uses his power to make things for Max. He helps Max build his glass version of Gatlon. When Max is injured Adrian immediately goes to seek revenge on Nightmare, who he believes tried to kill Max. Trivia * Captain Chromium (Hugh Everhart) and Sketch (Adrian Everhart) are the only people who can touch or be near Max without outside help. References Category:Characters Category:Renegades Category:Prodigy Category:Male Category:Appears in Renegades Category:Alive Category:Sketch's Team